


I Don't Know What to Name This

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Gav have been dating since they were young, teenage sweethearts~ But for whatever reason, Gav never brought it up around the AH guys? So when Dan comes to visit Austin for the first time everyone’s really confused/shocked when Dan and Gavin are really publicly affectionate. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What to Name This

Gavin was bouncing in his chair, chewing at his lower lip out of anxiety and excitement, a nasty combination for Gavin, especially during let’s plays. Michael was already annoyed and Geoff kept telling Gavin that he was cute, considering Geoff hasn’t seen Gavin this excited in a long long time. When Gavin died for the millionth time, Ray yelled ‘let’s stop’ and they all got up, making their way to the kitchen, Gavin stayed behind and looked out the window, hoping he’d see a car park in the driveway. Geoff put his hands on Gavin’s shoulder and he jumped a bit only to relax a few seconds after.

“You know you never ‘came out’ to the rest of the people at the office right Gavin?”

“Why should I? You didn’t have to come out as straight right?” Gavin shot back, Geoff sighed.

“Look buddy, I’m just worried about how Dan will take this, you’ve been dating the guy since highschool and you’ve never told your work friends about it? I mean, what’ll happen when Dan comes through the door and you kiss him or whatever? You’re not afraid of how we’ll act?”

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut himself up when he heard a car door slam from outside, he pushed past Geoff and under his breath told him to wait and find out. When Dan opened the door, he didn’t even get to say anything before Gavin’s kissing him passionately, throwing his arms around Dan’s neck and threading his hand through whatever hair he can find. Dan smiled into the kiss and tell Gavin that he missed him too. Gavin turned around only to be faced with Geoff, and only Geoff. His boss cocked an eyebrow and sighed, then smiled at Dan before greeting him properly.

“How long you staying?”

“A week,” Dan smiled a bit as Gavin wrapped his arm around his.

“Well then,” Geoff patted Dan on the shoulder, “I guess this calls for drinks later?”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Is it a European thing?” Ryan asked when he saw Gavin and Dan holding hands in the hallway.

“Dude, I have no idea but it’s really fucking gay,” Michael said, “Not that I have a problem with it, but are Dan and Gavin….?”

“Team Mavin for life!”  
“Shut up Ray,” Both Michael and Ryan said together. Jack chuckled a little.

“If they were dating, why wouldn’t Gavin say anything to us?” Jack tried to reason.

Geoff sighed, “I dunno guys, Gavin is pretty stupid.”

“Do you know anything Geoff?” Ryan asked, Geoff just shook his head no and sighed again.

At the bar, it was really fucking noticeable that Gavin and Dan were totally touching tips. They came in holding hands, and laughing and just being really fucking domestic and cute. When they stole a quick kiss from each other in between drinks, Michael nearly fell out of his chair.

“They’re doing it! they did the thing!” he slurred.

“Michael what’s wrong?” Lindsay asked, her voice filled with concern.

“They kissed?” Jack ask Michael who shook his head up and down so hard Lindsay thought it was going to fall off.

“Should we say something?”

“Naw, leave them be and talk to Gavin in the office tomorrow,” Geoff said as he took another swig of his beer. Michael muttered something about Geoff always knowing everything about Gavin. Geoff just laughed and kept drinking.

When Gavin came into the office, everyone had made a wall of people outside the door, so Gavin couldn’t get pass, and when he tried to turn around, Geoff put a hand on his shoulder and just smiled sweetly. Gavin wished he didn’t have to have this conversation.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ryan asked politely, “You know we wouldn’t have judged you.”

“You never asked,” Gavin retaliated.

“What the fuck were we supposed to do moron? Hey Gavin are you an Dan dating? Fucking goddamn it Gavin, we never would have guessed either way.” Gavin shrugged.

“I just didn’t think you guys would want to know?” The excuse came out weakly and like a question.

MIchael rolled his eyes, “Come on! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It just never crossed my mind! I just forgot okay? Me and Dan have been dating for so long it seemed silly to just ‘come out’ again. Plus, now you all know right? So what’s the big bloody deal?” Everyone just kinda slunk into the recording room.  
“How long could you guys have been dating to just not tell us?”

Gavin shrugged, “We’ve been a thing since high school,” Geoff aww’d, “You guys really couldn’t put two and two together?”

Everyone just shook their head no, everything was awkward for a second until Ray piped up, “So Mavin will never be canon now? My OTP,” Ray grabbed his heart in fake hurt and everyone just rolled their eyes.


End file.
